theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Delia Abbott
Cordelia "Delia" Katherine Valentine Abbott (né Ashby) was portrayed by Sophie Pollono, Alix and Madeline Dubois and Riley, Isabelle and Olivia Jones. Biography Delia was the daughter of Billy Abbott and Chloe Mitchell. She had one half-brother named Johnny Abbott and one stepbrother named Reed Hellstrom. Throughout Chloe's pregnancy, she passed off the baby as, Billy's brother, Cane Ashby's. Delia was born at the Abbott cabin on February 16, 2009, after Chloe followed Billy and Lily Winters there and became trapped there because of a blizzard. Shortly after the baby was born she and Chloe were rushed to the hospital and Chloe nearly died. While Chloe was unconscious, Cane named the baby Cordelia because it means heart and that's what Chloe kept referring to her as. When Cane found out that little Delia wasn't his daughter, he decided to sue for custody of her. Billy and Chloe got married in order to be able to keep their daughter, but Cane wasn't giving up. Cane wanted to marry Lily, but Lily said she wouldn't marry him unless he dropped the case, so he did. Not too long after that, Cane was revealed as a fraud and not Billy's brother. He explained that he knew the whole time that he wasn't Delia's father because he used Billy's real brother, Phillip's, DNA for the DNA test. Chloe and Delia moved in with Kevin Fisher shortly after Chloe broke up with her fiance, Chance Chancellor. This upset Kevin's ex wife, Jana Hawkes, who was still in love with him. Jana got a job at Delia's daycare. One day she showed up at work dressed like Chloe and asked Delia to help her get Kevin back. Jana saw Chloe, Kevin and Delia getting their Christmas cards done and became instantly jealous. She called Child Protective Services and told them a couple was traumitizing their little girl, and Chloe was threatened with losing her daughter for a time. The case was quickly dropped, although Billy also had his doubts about Chloe as a mother. He was further suspisious when he hired Jana as a nanny, and Chloe was so upset about it she broke into Jana's apartment. However, Chloe's fears were realized when Jana kidnapped Delia and Lucy with the intent of raising them with Kevin. Kevin convinced her to return them, but she pulled a gun out in front of the girls and took Kevin hostage. On October 11, 2013 Cordelia was hit by a car while chasing her dog "Dash" after she let him out of Billy's car. Delia and Dash were hidden behind a bush right next to the road. Dash got loose again, Adam swerved to avoid hitting the dog and might have unknowingly hit Delia. Adam later overheard that Delia was hit by a car and was being rushed to the hospital. After Chelsea left to find Chloe and take her to the hospital to see Delia, Adam went out to the parking lot and found the chippped headlight and later found a piece of Delia's costume wedged under his car, which he hid behind a wine bottle in a cabinet. On October 14, 2013 Delia died in the hospital due to the extent of her injuries. RIP Cordelia Abbott! Delia's corneas were donated to Adam and Chelsea's son, Connor, to save his eyesight. Chloe had initially refused to donate any of her daughter's organs, but when she realized it would result in her best friend's son being able to see, changed her mind. After Connor's cornea transplant, Adam returns home and burns Delia's scarf in his fireplace. Relationships Parents *Billy Abbott (father) *Chloe Mitchell (mother) *Victoria Newman Abbott (stepmother) *Kevin Fisher (stepfather) Siblings *Reed Hellstrom (Stepbrother) *Johnny Abbott (half-brother) Grandparents *Esther Valentine (maternal grandmother) *Jill Fenmore (paternal grandmother) *John Abbott (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Victor Newman (step maternal grandfather) *Nikki Reed (step maternal grandmother) *Tiny (maternal grandfather, deceased) Aunts/Uncles *Jack Abbott *Traci Abbott Connolly *Phillip Chancellor III *Ashley Abbott Cousins *Colleen Carlton (deceased) *Abby Newman *Kyle Abbott Photos delia and her mommy.png|Delia and her Mommy Delia and Daddy.png|Delia and her Daddy Delia meets Uncle Jack.jpg|Delia meets Uncle Jack delia meets chance.png|Delia meets Chance delia visits chance in the hospital.png|Delia visits Chance in the hospital delia's first halloween.png|Delia's first halloween delia and reed play.png|Delia and Reed play delia's first christmas.png|Delia's first Christmas victoria and delia.png|Victoria and Delia christmas cards 1.jpg|Christmas Cards Sophie Pollono.jpg|Cordelia "Delia" Katherine Valentine Abbott is played by Sophie Pollono. deliadash.jpg|Delia & Dash delia school play.jpg|Delia plays Witch in school play p4.jpg|Delia is struck by a car paramedics.jpg|Paramedics rush Delia to hospital Category:Kids Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Abbott family Category:Chancellor family Category:Fenmore family Category:Foster family Category:Dead People Category:Heroines